


Public Service Announcement...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is based on a tweet just received.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It is Saturday, November 5th, 2011, at 6.39 pm Eastern. Just released over the tweet network was this tidbit.

 

jarpad Jared Padalecki

Can I have 195000 moments of silence 4 a great dog who lost his battle with cancer today? R. I. P. Harley. We're better for having known you

31 minutes ago Favorite Retweet Reply

 

 

I am sure I am not the only animal lover in this network who feels for them. Pet's live too short a life compared to us humans who are their caregivers and playmates for so long. 

 

When we lose a pet, that we've had for as long as they had Harley, it's like losing a child or member of the family.


End file.
